Route Venus
by Cataryzna
Summary: Lost for an eternity a young woman drifts through space. A prefect soilder, a rich gentelman, a clown, a overly happy god of death, and a woman hater. What happens when the lost become found, and shattered hearts learn to love again? ~Not Usagi Centered~
1. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, Sailor Moon or other, if I did I would not be writing this fic right now I would be off rolling in my Millions of dollars.  
  
AN: Well, I'm Back. Yes, I know I have not been working on my other stories, but I am stuck! Do not maim me! I will finish them eventually, I promise!  
  
  
  
All alone, trapped in a world with nobody left. Endless space, staring at the infinite sea of stars around me. Do you know that I am now the last of the Sailor Senshi, facing an eternity of this endless space around me? I make it sound so hopeless don't I? Like there is no other choice. Well, there isn't . . .  
  
~}*{~  
  
Beautiful blond hair swirls around the young girl, held back with a single golden ribbon tied into a bow, as she floats in a crystal bubble through space. Her clothes are that of a goddess, a flowing golden dress, petite golden shoes, and a diamond tiara to top it all off. She absently touches the crystal about her neck, remembering the attack on Crystal Tokyo, the deaths of her best friends, and finally that of her queen. She wanted to die along side them all, a warrior's death, bravely in battle, not here in the far reaches of space where she would spend the rest of her existence alone. To her it seemed to always be this way, always to be excluded from those she loved. Curse that fool Danubrite, and his so-called love. He did this to her, he always said she would be alone without love for the rest of her existence, but she never thought it would go to the love of her friends. Too late, did she realize that the Negaverse had begun its attack. She arrived just as Serenity unleashed her power, destroying her enemies and herself in the process.  
  
"Minako, take the Silver Crystal.you are the last one of us, I will not make it."  
  
"No!" Her cerulean eyes filled with tears. "No Serenity.Usagi.you can't die. You can't! If you die, I'll never forgive you!"  
  
"Goodbye Minako." And with that her silver-haired Goddess of the Moon died. The crystal grew and expanded, forming a case of sorts around the last surviving Senshi, and gently lifting her into space.  
  
~}*{~  
  
Being alone gives you time to think . . . about life no less. It's kinda of funny how they always say 'In space no one can hear you scream.' Well of course they can't! There is nobody there to hear you. You are all alone, just you and the stars and the overwhelming darkness. I don't know how long I was out there drifting . . . days? Weeks? Months? Years? Then he found me, my wonderful savior. That was when life truly began for me. That was when I learned that others could actually care. 


	2. Found

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, Sailor Moon or other, if I did I would not be writing this fic right now I would be off rolling in my Millions of dollars.  
  
  
  
I was scared out of my mind, I wanted to scream, I wanted to run away, and I wanted to hide. But that's a difficult thing to do when you are trapped in a rock out in the middle of space with no air, no way to run, and no place to hide.  
  
~}*{~  
  
Out on a patrol of a deserted region of space, a glitter caught my eye. Nothing ever really shines like that in space, the closest I could compare it to would be holding a diamond up to a light. Picking it up, I brought it closer to see what it was and my breath caught in my throat. A beautiful girl was trapped inside. How did she get inside there, and what was she doing this far out in space? A voice came on and startled me, but it was only Quatre.  
  
~}*{~  
  
A giant pair of hands reached out, capturing the round crystal and stopping its movement. Cerulean eyes flashed open, catching a look at the giant human-like thing. As the crystal was brought closer to the things 'face' she shut her eyes. Maybe if she pretended to be dead, it wouldn't eat her. When she slightly slid her eyes open for another peek, she noticed four more of the same kind of things. Why was it that she always seemed to have this kind of luck? Giant youmas all around her and she was trapped in a crystal, immobile and incapable of fighting back should they choose to harm her. In the quiet of space her hearing had intensified, and she could hear voices inside, and could barely make out what they were saying.  
  
"What have you got?" Quatre asks, his face popping up on a screen.  
  
"I don't know, but it looks like a girl is inside of it."  
  
"What? A weak onna is inside of a crystal?" A chinese boys face also appeared on the screen. Unlike Quatre he looked angry.  
  
"Well, I just said that, didn't I Wu-man?"  
  
"Maxwell! I told you not to call me that!"  
  
"Yeah yeah, Wu-man I hear you, but I'm never going to listen."  
  
"Why you braided baka!"  
  
"Now guys, just calm down." The peaceful Quatre said, moving his Gundam and taking the crystal gently from Deathsythe's hands. He looked at it closely, and gasped when he fully saw the golden haired woman inside.  
  
"See, I -told- you that there was a girl in there!" Duo said, pointing at it with excitement.  
  
"You are lying, let me see." Wufei took the crystal, and by this time Minako was getting pretty mad. After all, even though she did like attention she just was not used to being tossed about. 'Now I know what a volley-ball feels' she thought to herself as she was passed to yet another one of those big things.  
  
"What? Maxwell wasn't lying? There really is an onna in here!"  
  
"Lets take her back to Dr. J for studies. Ok Heero?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yeay! We get to take the babe back!" Duo began to do a happy little dance.  
  
"She has to be dead, Maxwell. Nobody can survive being trapped in a crystal."  
  
~ I'm not dead. ~ She sent a telepathic message into the communication unit, startling even herself. ~ Just trapped. ~ Wufei dropped her and she began floating away again. ~ Hey! Hey! Pick me back up! I don't wanna float around anymore! I will not be submitted to any tests either! I will have you know tha- ~ She stopped her speech as Deathsythe picked her up again. 'Oh dear, I almost botched that up again' She thought to herself, as they started off. Finally she wouldn't be stuck out there anymore.  
  
~}*{~ 


	3. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, Sailor Moon or other, if I did I would not be writing this fic right now I would be off rolling in my Millions of dollars.  
  
AN: Another chapter! Be proud of this lazy author! I think this must be a record for me. This will probably be the last one for a while though b/c I'm going back to school on Monday. Now that the characters are together, I most likely will not be putting the POV into anything but third person.  
  
~}*{~  
  
The big machines moved at a frightening speed through the outer regions of space until they finally landed. Minako was still stuck in that crystal when the 'robots' went into a big garage. It was totally dark in there, save for the gentle light that the crystal was emitting. When she found herself surrounded by five boys, she was not sure what to do. One was holding a gun at her, another was muttering about weakness, one was jumping about like a loon, one was asking about her well being, and the last just stared at her. She debated on weather or not she wanted to get out of her protective casing or not.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"How could the weak woman be ok, Quatre?"  
  
"I found the pretty girl, I found the pretty girl!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
". . ."  
  
'All right, enough of the madness. I gotta get out of here . . . maybe I should have just stayed in space rather than deal with this.' With a mere thought the crystal dissolved and went to the place around her neck. As she stood up her legs seemed strong enough, but as she tried to walk they gave way and she found herself leaning against a rather surprised Chinese boy. She managed to sit back down on the floor with no further embarrassments.  
  
"I'm sorry.just not used to gravity any more."  
  
"It is all right, women are weak."  
  
"Weak. Weak!? Listen you, I have been out floating in space for a very long time!"  
  
"How long, Miss . . . ?" Quatre trailed off, not knowing her name.  
  
"Minako, Aino Minako, and I've been floating in space since the fall of Crystal Tokyo." There was a silence before Duo started cracking up.  
  
"Yeah right! That was over 2000 years ago! Phhht!" Duo proceeded to roll on the ground, howling with laughter.  
  
"Seriously! I'm not lying. I was one of Neo-Queen Serenity's senshi. Why else would I be floating around space in a crystal, wearing a dress like this?" She gestured to the flowing golden dress.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss. Aino, but all the Senshi died in battle." Minako shook her head.  
  
"No, not all . . . one lived, and Neo-Queen Serenity sent her out into space after giving her the Silver Imperium Crystal, thus naming her as the new ruler."  
  
"Fine then, Miss. Smartie-pants, if you really are telling the truth, where -is- the crystal?"  
  
"Right here." She replied simply as she pulled it up, holding it so all could see. The dim lights that were just turning on gave off just enough illumination so that it could be seen. She just then noticed Heero's gun.  
  
"You know, you do not have to point that at me. As you can plainly see I am unarmed." She dropped the crystal and let it hang about her neck once more, holding her hands up to show she was unarmed and therefore harmless.  
  
"Hn." With that the gun disappeared.  
  
"So, what are your names anyway?"  
  
"I am Quatre Rabera Winner."  
  
"Duo Maxwell, I may run, I may hide, but I'll never tell a lie!" He announced proudly.  
  
"I am Chang Wufei, onna. Not that it's any of your business."  
  
" . . . Trowa Barton"  
  
"Heero Yuy." 


	4. One big, happy Family

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, Sailor Moon or other, if I did I would not be writing this fic right now I would be off rolling in my Millions of dollars.  
  
AN: Well, I am back. Yes, I am supposed to be doing my homework but I would rather write this.  
  
  
  
~}*{~  
  
  
  
"So Minako, do you have a place to stay?" Quarter asked. She wondered if he was not listening earlier when she said she had been floating in space, or if he was just dense. She decided that he was just trying to be polite.  
  
  
  
"No sir . . . I do not have a place to stay, but surely an embassy would take a foreign diplomat?"  
  
"You probably wouldn't want to do that just yet, and I thought you were a princess not a diplomat."  
  
"I am a princess, but I am also a soldier. I am the leader of the soldiers, and captain of the royal guard, as well as a public speaker and an ambassador." He eyes cloud over in pain of remembrance. "But I guess I'm not really one anymore though . . ."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't do anything like becoming public just yet, there is unrest and we are in the middle of a war. You can stay with me, if you wish." Her eyes blinked, then filled with hope, maybe she would be useful again.  
  
"I would love to . . . I'll help fight as well." Two of the men laughed, one smirked, one covered his mouth in shock, and the last . . . he just stared. There was no emotion in those eyes. What was wrong with him? Maybe he was a robot like those things that picked her up.  
  
"You couldn't help." Wufei sneered. "You are just a weak onna. Onna's can't fight." His mistake was taking his eyes away from the girl. If he had been looking he would have seen her muscles flex, or the slightly insane sparkle that filled her eyes which was frighteningly like the look the Quatre had after being in Wing Zero. Her feral smile sent chills down three young men's backs, making them wonder if it was a mistake to laugh at her. Then she lunged.  
  
"Woah!" It caught the offending Chinese teen off guard, and he went crashing to the hanger floor. In a deft move, showing that even all that time in space had not worn down her reflexes, she had pulled back his head by the ponytail and was holding a sword to it. Wait a minute, where -did- that sword come from anyway? It had not been in her hand or even at her waist a second ago.  
  
"Look, I have been floating out in space for two thousand years. I am also the last of my kind. I watched my friends all die in front of me, and I come here, open up and tell you about myself things that no mortal should know and all you do is treat me with disdain. Well listen up, I will no longer tolerate it, if you insult me again I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand, solider?" Wufei's eyes opened wide in shock, he never thought a mere woman would be able to ever best him. But this one did.  
  
"Yes." He said, his voice very soft, because he knew that the slightest movement would make that blade cut the tender flesh of his neck. True, he would not die from a flesh wound and he could handle the pain, but he really did not feel like bleeding today. Relief swept through him as the sword gently was lifted from his neck, and the hand left his hair. "You have earned my respect, Minako."  
  
His friends just stared as Minako smiled. "And you have earned mine, Wufei. It is not everyone who will admit defeat, especially to a female." As she stood she offered her hand in friendship; he looked at it for a moment before taking it.  
  
"Wu-man got beat by a girl! Wu-man got beat by a girl!" Duo skipped about, singing those words over and over again.  
  
"Maxwell!" And with that, the two young men were running about the hanger, one brandishing a katana and the other screaming enough to put a little girl to shame.  
  
~}*{~ 


	5. Suprises

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, Sailor Moon or other, if I did I would not be writing this fic right now I would be off rolling in my Millions of dollars.  
  
AN: I will include quotes from my favorite books 'The Dark Jewels Trilogy' by Anne Bishop. If you have not read them, I really recommend them if you like dark fantasy type books.  
  
~}*{~  
  
As she stood on the balcony of her room, looking up at the sky her mind drifted. Just who was it that attacked her peaceful home? Why did they do it? And other such thoughts drifted through her mind as it slowly made its way to the present. She would have such fun here, she could already tell that much. Her first mission was to fix up a certain Arabian blond, with a quiet boy who stole glances at him when he thought nobody was looking. She could hardly wait, the only real question was, to be blunt or sneaky about it? Then her eyes landed upon the moon again . . .  
  
Prussian blue eyes watched her from the doorway, just who was this mysterious beauty anyway? He glared slightly, if she was a hindrance to the mission she would be eliminated. No mistakes are permitted. He moved forward slowly drawing a gun. Killing females was not his favorite thing to do, but she knew too much.  
  
An ominous click was heard, but no fear was shown in the way she moved. Slowly she turned and fixed her eyes upon the wielder of the weapon. Those eyes, dark eyes, maelstrom eyes, haunted, knowing, -seeing- eyes that bore into the very depths of his soul. For once in his life, he was paralyzed with fear, in capable of moving. Those eyes pinned him to that very spot as gentle fingers slowly took the gun from his grasp. In that instant he knew, this girl was no threat to anyone but her enemies.  
  
She blinked once, her eyes slowly drifting back to a lighter hue, the same color as a deep mountain lake. Then he found the gun once more in his hand. She nodded once, and turned back to the stars. He took this as his cue to leave her room.  
  
~}*{~  
  
Now where was the kitchen again? Minako thought as she wandered through the halls, rubbing her eyes. Even after all these years she was still not a morning person, but everything seemed just a bit different today. She could have sworn that the table was shorter yesterday, and that the stairs had grown overnight. But that was silly. Inanimate objects can't grow, can they? She passed by a mirror, and her reflection went unnoticed . . . almost.  
  
A blood curdling scream echoed through the mansion, it was so high that only dogs should have been able to hear it . . . and then the poor creatures would go deaf. Five pilots tore around the corner, only to stop and stare in shock.  
  
"Who are you?" Duo asked, his eyes big and attempting not to drool at the beautiful girl in a satin nightgown.  
  
"I'm Minako, baka!"  
  
"No way! Minako's way older than us, you are our age."  
  
"And you wondered just -why- I was screaming?" She shakes her head with her eyes wide open.  
  
"How do we know it is really you, and not some hot clone thingy?" Duo asked as five other people just stared at him.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody even listening to me, I am back to my size when I first got my powers." She looks at her bitten off nails in distaste. "And the same body too . . ."  
  
"Well, this is odd." Quatre mumbles.  
  
"Yes," Wufei nods his head once.  
  
~}*{~ 


	6. Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, Sailor Moon or other, if I did I would not be writing this fic right now I would be off rolling in my Millions of dollars.  
  
~}*{~  
  
"Woah, hey babe, what happened?"  
  
"If I knew I would find a way to fix it!" She screamed, still in a panic. Somehow Duo managed to pick away at her emotions and unleash the beast, or best, in her. 'Even though he's annoying, he is still cute.no Minako! You're waaaay older than he is' her mind reprimanded her 'but you 're not older than him anymore.' Another part contradicted.  
  
"Babe, don't be so snappy." Duo said as he put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Get off!" She squeaked as she pulled away from his grasp and hid behind Trowa and Quatre. She always felt so odd around Duo, a tingly feeling would settle in the pit of her stomach and her throat would go dry. She didn't like not being in control of her emotions like that; the Goddess of Love shouldn't feel strange and new emotions around a guy. (AN: Remember, Minako has never experienced love.) Duo was slightly miffed.  
  
Minako's eyes darted from the Arab boy to Trowa and back again. "Um, Trowa. Could you do me a favor, I'm gonna need my shoes from the top shelf, I'm too short to reach them now." Trowa nodded and walked into her room to retrieve the shoes. Minako went and whispered in Wufei's ear, then in Duo's. She didn't even bother with Heero who had already walked back to his room. Both nodded obligingly.  
  
"Um, Quatre, you should probably help him, after all it is a big job for just one guy."  
  
"Of course! How rude of me!" He then rushed into Minako's room. She quickly closed the door as Duo and Wufei shoved a very heavy bookshelf in front of the door so it wouldn't open. "The windows have been blocked off as well as the door, so you can't get out that way, and the vents are far too small for either one of you to get out of. Now, you two will admit your feelings to each other. We'll be back in two or three hours, have fun!" She left, laughing maniacally with Wufei and Duo on either side of her, also laughing.  
  
"No more bottled up emotions for those two." She said with a cheerful clap of her hands. "The Goddess of Love wins again! So what do we do now?"  
  
"Bug Heero and Wuman?"  
  
"No, Leave Heero and Wufei alone!" Minako says as she holds Wufei back from maiming the young American. "Hey, lets go out and get something to eat then go see a movie."  
  
"No, I'll stay and watch the door and meditate." Wufei says with a shake in her head.  
  
"Well, I'm in babe!" Duo says with a grin calculated to set girls hearts a flutter and at the same time sends them into a swoon. Only she didn't swoon, on the outside at least.  
  
"Fine, come on Duo, let's go." She sent a glare over her shoulder at Wufei who just grinned.  
  
Minako repeatedly shoved Duo away as he gave many attempts to hold her hand or wrap his arm about her. She didn't really know why she pushed him away, she knew that deep down she really did like him but she wouldn't let him, or anyone else get close to her. All those who she ever loved wound up dead, and she wouldn't let anyone else risk their lives because of her stupidity.  
  
~}*{~ 


End file.
